Negai
is a priestess who traces her history back to the Focus Temple. A exceptional sealer and a person who prays consistently, she has earned the name . She is one who often wanders, looking to travel the world and unravel its secrets. Her goal is to become a sealer that even the Uzumaki Clan would be impressed by, and strives to earn her title The One Who Imparts Wishes. Thus she has severed ties with her temple, believing them to be those who hold her back from her full potential. Background Her background and history are a couple things that escape Negai, having suffered a head injury when she was young. This was through no one's fault but her own, though it was in a haste to get away from them... From what little she remembers of that night, her parents had been attacked by a roving band of missing-nin. Though she couldn't see much of their faces, she would be able to recognize those eyes anywhere. Negai has said that those eyes haunt her dreams, filling her with terror as she relives the screams that persisted even as her house grew further behind her. They were the screams that had unbalanced her so, the screams that had sent her tumbling and tripping over her own feet. Those screams were the reason why she fell and it hit her head on the base of a tree, seeing stars and forgetting the good times, that had preceded that horribly rainy afternoon. Negai believes that it was a blessing, for had that knockout and subsequent amnesia not occurred, she believed that insanity would have been the road that she would have pursued. As is, she was still tormented in her dreams by screams that she could not place, for her memories of that night were "locked away" by falling headfirst into a tree stump. Thus, once she woke up from unconscious state, Negai took to wandering the forest that she found herself in, picking berries occasionally and often fading in and out of sleep, only to awaken the forest's inhabitants with her anguished cries brought forth by her dreams. It was in this shallow state of things that she was found by members of the Focus Temple, who upon seeing her tired eyes and bedraggled appearance decided to take her in. With this, her tutelage at the Focus Temple began, much to her surprise in her amnesiac state. Though nestled in the mountains and effectively isolated from the rest of the Land of Focus, the Focus Temple was a lively place, with many people making the long trek to come and refresh themselves in the mountain's springs and meditate in the overlooking balconies above. Negai soon learned that this temple was a place of refreshment, where one could come and gain perspective on life and focus. She too felt the calming aspects of the Focus Temple, and with its crisp mountain air, ice cold rapids and warming springs, her nightmares that had plagued her began to fade into nothing more than a bad memory. With that put aside, she began working around the temple, picking up news and gossip through small talk with passerby and visitors. It was with this continuing small talk that a desire in her developed, for they passerby and travelers talked of shinobi and the abilities they possessed, from KG and KT to ninjutsu and everything else in between. Negai absorbed this information like a sponge, a soon desired to learn these arts for herself. After begging the higher ups for knowledge and books on the subject, they gave in, allowing her access to all of the temple's books on the various subjects of shinobi. Learning the Arts of a Shinobi With several books in hand, and excitement in her heart, Negai set down to work, spreading out her books on the floor of her room in the temple's sleeping quarters. From the books she learned more and more about the history of shinobi, from the violent Warring States period to current time. In some of the books the foundation of ninjutsu was talked about, in others the properties of yin and yang were discussed. All in all, the books helped Negai formulate a picture of what the outside world might be like, especially when passerby and idle gossip was factored in. However, that was not enough for her, as she desired to learn the in and outs of the ninja arts for herself. Thus, when ever the opportunity arose, Negai would sneak out of the temple and find a secluded area. At first, she simply did this for meditation, realizing that a mind crowded with stuff and things to remember would not help her achieve what she had set out to do. With no formal shinobi or ninja training, Negai knew she would have to take it slow while pouring over every single detail. However, she began to succeed in the ninja arts, though not in the traditional ninjutsu, taijutsu or genjutsu areas. Instead, she grew comfortable with seals, something that felt oddly familiar to her. That feeling passed quickly, as she moved on from fuinjutsu to this unique technique she had found known as the bind. She soon began experimenting with it, looking for new ways to implement the technique and boost its power while taking advantage of its unique versatility. Upon discovering the basic mechanics of how the character bind technique worked, Negai searched for books full of characters. That itself wasn't too hard, as the temple's library was well stocked with character books. Once she had the books, she began working on how to formulate those characters into both attacks and defenses, and create supplementary techniques as well. It was when she started doing this that she began receiving the disgusted looks from her fellow temple members. Some of them were jealous of the techniques that she was learning and using, while others where angry that she was so eager to learn arts of a trade that was steeped in bloodshed. She was soon frozen out but most members, particularly the elders of the temple who had on to the belief of the latter. Learning quickly of these emotions, she decided to take her studies into a secret place, where she couldn't be found or detected. It was on that day she learned how to use invisibility as a direct consequence of her character making. However, the time had passed for her to repair her relations with the temple members. Taking to the Road Deciding to seize matters into their own hands, monks of the Focus Temple decided to formally dismiss Negai from their temple, despite any protest on her part. That's where things got ugly, for when they tried to drag her out of the temple and the surrounding area, she resisted, saying this was her home too. However, a monk to this opportunity to tell her that she wasn't from here, that she was nothing more than a foreigner living in a foreign land, and that she had actually been found by a tree on the outskirts of a forest in another land. In other words, the monk called her nothing but a fraud with no land to call home. At this, she snapped, and not recognizing what she was doing, began making handseals to create the characters. Upon the arrival of other Focus Temple members, Negai had disappeared, leaving nothing but mangled bodies and a few singed carcasses behind. The nightmares had returned, and with them, her memory of the past. Knowing that she had effectively burned any bridges she had left at the temple, Negai decided to take to the road, in the hopes of finding an explanation for her life story. It was during this that she began to take to prayer, in the hopes of finding forgiveness for the sins she committed in the face of anger, and to piece together a broken pass. There was much to be done. From that point onward, those memories framed the backbone of Negai's journey through the world. They would be the reason why she would get in the middle of the night to train and work on her jutsu, the reason why she would pour over every book in the library, why she became the person she is now. Those memories helped Negai define how to interact with the world and the people it held. Thus she began her self-tutelage in manipulation, learning what people would expect from her appearance, her personality, and the way she carried herself. It was a joy for her to undertake, as it gave her something to do with her time while sorting out the stifling bitterness that lay in heart. Thus Negai began preaching self-reliance, to both herself and those who would listen. She hardened her heart against potential friends and foe alike, resolving to hide that one piece of her which desperately wished to be loved. Her travels have since taken her through many lands, both major and minor, and with her travels she has been given and apt amount of time to practice her skills, while picking up new ones along the way. However, deep in the corner of her heart, she still searches for the one who can break the ice that is threatening to take over heart while showing her what love really is. Personality Appearance Abilities Natural Skills Intelligence Many hail Negai as a natural genius, excellent at surveying the situation at hand and coming up with a prompt effective solution. However, what they don't see is that every ounce of Negai's intelligence was earned. It came from pouring over countless books on kanji and character formation, from learning how people react to certain things through trial and error. It was not an easy road that Negai took to gain the knowledge and critical eye she is acclaimed for. Her intelligence is such that Negai can read a person's body language with relative ease, seeing the minute movements that betray fear, anger and any other classifiable piece of emotion. However, what signals Negai's intelligence best is her work with the character bind. By learning how to piece together different kanji to create different meanings, as well as learn how to reflect a kanji's many meanings when used in different context, Negai created a versatile and often lethal weapon that can be used to bring some of the best shinobi the world has to offer down to their knees. It is small wonder that Negai has earned, One Who Imparts Wishes for her unique way with things. One consequence of Negai's studying was learning how to manipulate others with her cultivated intelligence. This came in two forms, misdirection and attraction, which she has used interchangeably and separately. With attraction, she took the gifts granted by her developing body to get what she wanted from others, whether it was a bargain or supplies. Most critical to this piece is her sizeable bust, which she will you as a bargaining chip when looking to get a cheaper price on supplies or priceless information. She supplements her bust and hourglass figure with shameless flirting, from "accidental" rubbing of different parts of the body to unabashed promises of love-making and hooking up. With her skillful utilization of her body, she has shown the ability to whittle out information from the most scornful and cold bargainers and shinobi. Negai has also left a trail of broken hearts to go along with her sexual manipulation and sensual suggestions. Sealing Abilities Character Manipulation Category:Achlus's Manifested Reality